NARUTOBLEACH crossover Challenge
by Eigth swordsman of the mist
Summary: A simple cross over challenge. Naruto must be atleast 8-10 years older than his sibling/siblings. He must wield Ryujin Jakka, and bat or near Madaras' skill, but he cannot be god like, he WILL be smart! He will not HATE Konoha, but have a strong, dislike of it. His parents must be alive and he will not return to it. Cannot be a harem. Naruto will die and be revived in 4th war.


"" Talking

'' _Thinking_

_"" Zanpakuto Speech_

_'' Zanpakuto Thought_

**"" Demon/Summon Speech**

_**'' Demon/Summon Thought**_

**_Kido/jutsu_**

He had no idea why they had decided to bother him at this moment. He just scowled as he slashed one of them open, spilling her guts all over the ground. He wore a white Haori with a long black kimono and Hakama pants with wooden Geta, over this he whore dark, fiery-red colored color samurai armour. A nodachi that looked pretty standard above the royal gold and extremly decorative tsuba and the more flame-like pattern on the blade was in his hand. On his waist was a belt holding a few scrolls on the side of his armoured waist. His attire was spotless of the blood that spilled out around him. His long black/golden-streaked hair jingled from the bells on the tips of the slight spikes that he had styled into his hair. His blade cut into the flesh of another kunoichi. He was surrounded by possibly thirty ANBU level Kunoichi bearing blank masks and wearing the standard uniform. He sighed as he pulled his sword from the corpses of three ANBU he had impaled with swift, flawless movements. "This is getting tiresome." He said as he brought his blade into a Kendo Stance. The ANBU; curiously watched their objective as he spoke the words that sealed their fate. "Reduce all creation to ash: Rujin Jakka!" He softley spoke with conviction as his blade erupted into blazing white flames. He swept his blade in a wide arc, unleashing the vaporizing flames that seemed to vanish but for a second, they reapeared instantly and the ANBU, every last one of them, where set abalze in sky high towers of bright red flames. No screams where heard or given, there was no time as they where all turned to smoldering ashes in less than a second; not even bones remained of their corpses.

The slightly hunched over form of the near thirty year old, he resealed his shikai and the paranormal flames vanished from exhistence. he looked around himself as his dull glacier blue eyes with a golden fire-red ring around the pupil opened lazily and surveyed the charred plain. His white haori whipped abou as a strong wind blue from the North-East. He reached out with his _**Pesquesa**_ and his face grew into a deep frown as he looked at a cluster of trees. His right hand opened with his palm facing towards the clump of trees, a dark green ball of _**Reiatsu**_ formed insde his clawed hand. "_**Cero.**_", He whispered as he shot the ball of power in to the clump of trees. Twelve figures lept from the trees as the green ball fo pure power hit them and whiped them from exhistence. He looked at them as they appeared behind, infront, and to the sides of him. He had no idea who they where nor did he care. If they where here to get the secrets of his skills they had nothing but deatha waiting for them. That was ntil he saw a familiar head of red hair. His face contorted into a look of pure rage and anger as waves of green, golden, orange, white, blue, and red flames exploded form his body.

His blade was drawn in a flash as he utilized **Shunpo** to reach his target. "Tsunami!" He yelled as his blade was coated in its intense white flames. It went to cleave her head from her shoulders as its long blade. It was blocked by a large fang-shaped zanbato with a ray-skin wrapping. Its spine black and the blade a glowing etheral silver. The flowing blade of flames collided with the much larger blade and the others where in shock as their Kages daughter was foced to unleash her Shikai so suddenly, '_it seems that the information on her brother is extremely exagerated'_. Was the thoguht of her teammates as they saw Tsunami deflect another stream of white flames, flames filled with anger, flames of vengeance, flames of hatred, flames of vengeance, flames of DESPAIR! It was those flames that were meant to redce HER to ashes! "B-BbbBrother! Please, stop this. I do not want to hurt you!" Tsunami said with desperation in her voice to her brother, the same brother who she, her father, Mother, Godparents and everyone else ignored and abused.

(_**Flashback, 12 years ago**_)

_As Naruto dropped to the floor of the forest, he looked to see both his 'Parents' Minato, Kushina and a few other ANBU' surrounding him. He let his fiery aura surround him as lightning, wind, and water started appearing around him. His pack, armour, and sword telling them all they needed to know. "Why are you leaving boy." Minato demanded, he had all but nearly forgotten that this 'boy' was his own son, and that he had more power in his arm than Minato had in his body, "Is it not obvious, I am leaving father. I have had enough, I can no longer stomach your filthy presence. It had always been Tsunami, 'Tsunami your so wonderful, Wow you awkoe your zanpakutou at age 10, You mastered the kage bunshin. You killed Zabuza lets make your clanhead!' I awoke my own zanpkauto at age 6, I saved her from those rocknin, I created __**Kido**_, _Air Walking, I mastered your __**Hiraishin No Jutsu**__, I mastered your __**Chakra Chains**__, Kushina. I kept you safe for over eightteen years. I have been ignored, beaten,starved and treated as nothing more than a slave. I will never return, Sayonara, Namikaze Uzumaki Family."_

_Naruto said as he sent a wave of fire infused with lightning from his body and made them jump back from the heat, he disapaered in a bolt if red lightning and was gone. It would be over thirteen years before they would even hear about him._

_(__**Flashback End**__)_

"Ban-Kai! Tensa: Zangetsu!" Yelled Tsunami as she released her Ban-kai. All eleven of her teammates saw her try to remove her brothers remaining arm, the same arm that he had used to punch a hole through both her mothers' and fathers' chests. The arm that Kushina had taken thatoff as revenge, for her husband, for the massacre of their clansmen. " Back then, we seemed to be so far apart Onii-san. You, forgotten and left out. Flowed as wild as the wind. As fast as the lightning and as fierce as the flames of the sun. Though. I have eclipsed you brother. You, you were never able to awaken your Ban-Kai. You yourself told me so." She said arrogantly as she went to slice off his good arm. She stopped, un-imaginable pain shot through her abdomen as a fist shot its way almost into her body, fracturing and breaking all the bones within her abdomen. "**Sokotsu**." Naruto said as he pulled his muscled arm out from her body, she stood still; as if frozen before she was thrown back by miles, her chest exploding inward.

Everyone was shocked as they saw Tsunami get thrown back down with a single punch, "Reduce all Creation to Ashes: Ryujin Jakka!" He roared as his blade shot out white; near blinding flames, "_**Meikai no shōkyaku kēji**__**.**_" He said as the flames wrapped around the six people who he couldnt care to remember, He knew that two of them where of the Hyuga Clan, one wore an obscene green jumpsuit, one was **Sharingan** something, one had pink hair and monstrous strength while the other was of the Yamanaka clan. One was of the Nara clan, another of the Akimichi clan, one was of the Uchiha, another of the Abarame, another of the Inuzuka clan, the last one was Yuhi Something. He lost concentration as he felt something pierce his sternum, right below his left lung. " I underestimated you Naruto-Onii. You used your **Sokotsu** by using only four of your fingers in place of the second fist by using two of the four fingers and using your thumb to utilize the use of a recoil so that your fist didn't explode. You forgot one tiny detail though. I have the Healing of the Uzumaki, plus the Kyubi. I don't see why you didn;t have your arm healed by that Orohime woman. " Tsunami said deadly quiet as shw twisted her blade, sending the corrosive chakra of teh Kyubi into his system. " You know, your still the hot-headed youngster you always where, Nee-Sama!" He roared as he pulled his body off her blade and fired a soundless **Sokatsui** at her, she avoided by using **Kawamari.**

His _**Meikai no Sh**__**ōkyaku kēji**_ decipated, revealing his eleven former captives, suffering from 2nd-3rd degree burns from the flames. They where not moving from the pain but they where alive. "_**Getsuga Tenshou**_!" Roared Tsunami as she sent the great wave of chakra at her brother older than twenty years than her. He stopped the blade with his good arm and sent it to the side. " Use your full power Naruto. I know you can use your next stage. You wouldn't be able to stop my _**Getsuga Tenshou**_ if you are not more powerful than the one who sent it, I am at ANBU Captain Level. "Very well. _**Nadegiri**_." He said as his sword move a fraction of an inch in her direction, right towards her left leg. A second later blood began flowing from the deep wound that almost took it off. Tsunami cursed as she felt the wound close, steam erupting from it as it healed and tooka third of her chakra. A bright yellow flash erupted from inbetween them, it died down a second later, revealing not only the Godaime, Senju Tsunade but also most of the ANBU. "I think this has gone on long enough. You are under arrest for the murder of the Uzumaki Clan, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You will do best to surrender right now Naruto." Tsunade said, barely hiding back tears as she saw the large amount of blood escaping the wound in his chest and missing left arm. She looked to see the destroyed battle ground. White, gold and red flames scorched the edges, craters and gashes mard the land.

"Ban-Kai! Hiko, Zanka no Tachi." He said as the flames around the battle feild; both alive and extinguished came back into exhistence and formed a great tower that shot into the long sword. The swords flames sealed within the blade as it shortened, becoming ancient, worn and looked as if it had been thrown into a furnace as its' blade was scorched black with glowing malicious red viens of visible heat. The heat hit like a _Yuki no Kuni_ train. It was as if the sun had come to the earth, the grass wilted, the earth became charred around Naruto as great red, whitre and golden flames as his armour turned into a great billowing coat of ashes, like the illusion of great bird wings behind him. "The first sun: _**Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsuji!**_" He said, his voice like an erupting flame as he disapeared, "Backto-" A captain said as she was bisected and turned into nothing as she exploded in a flash of heat: leaving nothing behind, he disapeared and ten others joined the falen captain. The ashes adhered to the charred blade and yet again Naruto disapeared, re-appearing at the other end of the battlefield.

" Fourth Sun. _**Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin**_!" He said as the ashes of the dead woman swirled around the blade of his scorched weapon. He raised the sword and impaled it into the earth all the way up to the hilt. The ground burned; it was as if the flames of hell. heaven, and the sunt had combined and concentrated their heat into a single point around Naruto. The earth split as Magma erpted form it. Bones and corpses shopt out of the charred earth. The ashes began forming charred flesh, cloths and weapons that resembled the originals blade. Among them was the captains and ANBU he had just cut down. Jirayia, and countless otehrs that he had slayed. Yet, the most shocking; most horrifiying was the burning corpses of Minato and Kushina. Their corpses strugles up from the earth, ashes and burnt flesh falling from their charred forms, their skulls held no eyes; only burnt out sockets replaced with small glowing embers. The ANBU, Tsuande and everyone else stood still as the army of burnt flesh and torched corpses surged towards them. "_**MUGETSU!" **_Yelled Tsunami as she sent a great, single, slash towards her brother. The sky became dark as she raised her blade, it glowed with dark, abyssal black chakra. She sent the blade down. Narutos' eyes opened as he saw his raised dead turn into ashes as the blade of power hit them. Returning them to their resting places. It went right between Minato and Kushina, it was as if in slow motion that he used the ashes to creat a great wedge/wall. The blast hit the wall and everything became silent as the light returned to the world. The sun had started to rise, casting a welcomg orange glow around the battle field.

Tsunami stood strong as she watched the shield/wall of ashes crumble slowley. She blocked a smoking, red-veined blade as it came to take her head off. She set a scowel as she disapeared in a flash of light. The sound of blade clashing was heard all around the battle field. Tsuande, Sasuki and everyone else that could stand the heat and their injurys aused by the remaining risen corpses that had dispelled with Naruto lossing concentration. They where covered in 3rd-4th degree burns, cuts, claw marks and a multitude of other injurys. The sound of blades clashing echoed out from the horizon, the sun barely lighting the slowing forms of the brother and sister. Blades of the Burning mealstrome and soothing wave created sparks as their blows slowed to that of a normal mans. Two metaphorical gods had clashed for well over a night, and by the time the sun rises and the land is lit with the suns warm light only one shall fall, as the old day sets and a new day rises. A great wave of pure water, and power shot into the air as an equally large wall of bright white flames and ashes erupted as both combatants voiced their last attacks.

" Zanka no Tachi, _**Taiyō no kami no ikari no senshi supaiku: Hai o motarashi, Ishi, Ichigeki De Watashi no Ochita Teki no Tsuyo-sa to Ikari**_!" Naruto shouted as the ashes, heat, and pure force of all his power and strength in one strike. Ashes, dark,suffocating and deadly shot into the sky: forming into as great single line of overlaping layers that shot onto his blade and formed it into a spear that he grasped with his single arm. The attack was so blinding, so hot that Narutos' flesh began to slowley cook, yet he held out against the pain, aiming for his sister, and the ones who had taken his daughter behind her. "_**Suiton: Mizu no kami no sutoraiki, shōkō no hasai suraisu Getsuga Tenshou**_!" She shouted as the water, wind and her power formed into a single blade, sharp enough to cut through diamonds. With a greated yell they sent their attacks. Smirking Tsunami pulled a kawamari, The spear of her brother past by her shocking her as the exact spot where her clone appeared hit and went through the if he had wantd her to do something like that. Her clone burned into nothingness in less than a second, but it was taht tiny nanosecond that the bunshin popped into smoke, Narutos' eyes closed as Tsunami cleaved open his chest with her blade, Tsuande grabbed Hinata, Sasuki and the original team and dispeared, leaving a bloody gash in his torsom past his bone and cutting through his left lung and part of his heart. His haori, the his symbol imblazoned upon it was taken from his shoulders by Tsunami from the ground as it fell. His sword reverted back into its sealed state.

He fell to a knee, his face expressionless as he lost blood. "You should have surrundered brother. You should have just been the man you where since birth. You could have avoided death. Now, as you draw your last breath, you continue to look at me, at your sister, with hate, pride and false strength. I only ask, why, why did you do all this. " She said as she went to pick up his sword, only for it to turn into a knarled cane and burn to ashes. She gave a look of hatred at Naruto as he smiled. " Tsunami... It is not arrogance I look at you with, no it is pride, pride that you have been able to come this far. That you have become this strong, my little wave. I never hated you. I wanted you to be strong. The secret of your _**Mugetsu**_-" He gave her a hug in a split second as he smiled and pushed a scroll into her hands. "Take care, my Imouto-chan." He said as he dropped to the ground and his breath evened out. He stood on hi feet and looked at the rising sun. His body finally giving out after the battle, after years of exerting his spiritual power. His body flaking into ashes and his armour falling to the floor. Tsunami ran to embrace him, the fear of losing her last bt of family breaking her out of her stuper. Just as she reaced him, as soon as she touched his body, he exploded into ashes; a smile on his face even in death.

As she looked at the scroll in her hands, she opened it and read it quickly, it tokk only ten-minutes for her to read the whole scroll. It ontained a detailed account of every thing since the massacre of their clan; the death count and orders given by Hiruzen as he had tried to stop their manipulation of the village. The orders had been to kill and destroy the bodies of the elders, plus the shinobi who had been inj on the plot. The Murder of Minato and Kushina for killing his daughter, Yachiru Shegikuni. His apology for doing this. His diary, and finaly, his scroll that held his prophecies. He had somehow always been able to avoid anything and it had always un-nerved her and everyone else that his riddles would always make sense at the last minute. He had hidden his gift of prophecy from them for possibly over 15 years. She unsealed the large scroll and stowed it away on a seal on her body while burning the scroll and stowing his diary in her pocket, it seemed that well over a quarter of it contained his **KIDO** spells.

She turned to see Tsunade and everyone behind her, her team all struck at her while she had a sorrowful look on her face.


End file.
